Fall of the Fashionista
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: The life of a fashion designer to some people should be easy. But not for Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Our favorite couple is about to learn what it's like to work too hard for too long. Will their marriage hold? Story origin belongs to LvSammy. It belongs to her, I just wrote around it. Hope you enjoy! Glee belongs to the network and Ryan Murphy. Neither of us own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

_Requested by LvSammy, story origin ownership belongs to LvSammy as well. Thank you for entrusting me to write this story. I hope I do it justice._

It was late, really late. Blaine had stayed up for hours waiting, but their apartment remained silent. He waited a little bit longer, but then he couldn't wait anymore. He stood from the couch and went to bed. He was nice and comfortable in the covers, the lights were off, the sounds of the busy city below slowly lulling him to sleep. He was just about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard the front door open. He stood still for a few minutes. He heard someone walking around in the living room and kitchen. He heard a glass being pulled from the cabinet and the coffee machine starting. It confused him, why would Kurt be making coffee at this hour?

Blaine slowly pulled himself out of bed. He put on his slippers and his house coat and walked into the kitchen. He had bed hair that stuck every which way. His eyes were droopy and his feet wouldn't bring themselves up off the floor all the way. He saw Kurt sitting at their bar in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand and a sketch pencil in the other. On the table were mores sketched designs for his work. Being the top designer for a major clothing line in New York is a busy job, Blaine knew that. But he didn't really like that Kurt was this busy.

Blaine walked over and put a hand on Kurt's back soothingly. He tensed up for a second in surprise and jumped a little. He turned around in his chair halfway and looked up at his sleepy husband. He knew the look on his face was filled with worry but, he knew he could convince him he was okay.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?" He asked. Blaine sat down to Kurt's left and looked between Kurt and his work.

"Me? Oh, well I was just waiting up for my husband. He works a lot, he's a designer you see, and he just can't seem put the pencil down." Blaine said, his voice gruff, devious smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"I know Blaine. I'm sorry, there was just some designs that were backed up, they need to get done before next week and it's Thursday, I'm doing work for two people...I, I'm sorry. I'll finish this one and I'll be in in a few, okay?" Blaine nodded, he stood up, took a step towards Kurt and placed a kiss on his forehead. He started to walk slowly back to the bedroom.

"I love you." He called from the hallway. Kurt smiled a big smile.

"I love you, too." He replied.

Blaine couldn't help but stay awake for a few more minutes. He was worried about Kurt. He wasn't getting much sleep lately, and he was drinking way too much coffee. But, most people nowadays didn't get much sleep. A lot of them, including Kurt, had a passion for their job and didn't mind the extra work. But that didn't stop Blaine from worrying for his husband. It had only been one year, five months, three weeks, and four days since they got married. Blaine had loved every single minute of it.

They both had been through hell the past few years and it was nice to finally start their lives together. They had both done things that they weren't proud of, but they were all forgiven because they loved each other. They never stopped loving each other. Now, he got to call Kurt his husband. He didn't tell Kurt that every time he says or hears the word husband he gets all bubbly inside. He just couldn't believe that they were where they are. He had thought a few times that he had missed his chance with the love of his life. But, here he was, married to him.

Hearing Kurt come into their bedroom and get ready for bed brought Blaine out of his thoughts. Kurt took a few minutes to do his nightly skin care routine, which only took him about ten to fifteen minutes now, then get into bed. A few minutes after nightlife noise of New York, Blaine rolled and wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him close. Blaine had a pleasant smile on his face as they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine had slowly woken up to a warm sunlight on his face. He waited to open his eyes wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. He rolled over to wrap his arm around his husband, as he did last night, but found the space next to him empty. He opened his eyes then to see that Kurt was no there. He stood and put on his house coat and slippers to check the rest of the house.

He walked into the kitchen and saw no sign of Kurt there or in their living room. He looked around every corner. Then he looked at the coffee pot. Hanging off of the top was a sticky note. Blaine took it off and read it.

" _Didn't want to wake you. Left you some hot coffee. Let's have a date night tonight. Love you. -Kurt"._ Blaine smiled. He should've known that Kurt had already left for work. He always went to work early and came home late. He had to if he wanted his designs to be flawless and to be represented in the line. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought of how passionate Kurt is. It's part of why he loves him. He looked at the clock and realized that if he didn't get going he would be late for work himself. He rushed back to the bedroom to get ready.

Kurt rushed into the fashionably decorated office, slightly out of breath, with a cup of coffee in one hand, a stack of portfolios in another, bag on his shoulder and jacket hanging off of his arm. He rushed to place the sketches for the new clothing line on the desk so he could set his jacket and bag down. As he was setting his bag and jacket on the floor someone bumped into him from behind and he almost spilled coffee all over his sketches.

Kurt stood there looking at the sketches to ensure they were not damaged and when he was satisfied they weren't, he looked up to see if he could spot who bumped into him. He spotted someone rushing to their desk, which happened to be right across from Kurt's. It was none other than Pete Halligan, the son of the man who built the building and owns the runway his brilliant creations debut.

"Here we go again." Someonenear Kurt whispered.

" Kurt you've been through this before. You won't win. He's the heir to the neanderthal who owns our building. Nothing you say or do is gonna make the big honcho take yourbside."

"Besides, Chloe loves you." The others nodded their heads and whispered different agreements. Kurt turned to look at Tom.

"Yeah, all Pete makes are logos for T-shirts." The small group of co-workers laughed. Unbeknownst to them, Pete was listening to their every word. He decided he would make the next few weeks pure, agonizing Hell for Kurt. He sat at his desk, and he couldn't help but smile.

It was just so much fun. He did one thing after another to ruin Kurt's plans. But, no matter what he did, made him late, left the clean up for him, he even sabotaged of Kurt's design that was in production, he would always find away to come back. But the struggle he goes through, Pete enjoys. He never fails to come up with some clever idea to make Kurt's day miserable. He was jealous; jealous that Kurt's clothes were put on the runway, that he got to spend time talking with their boss, who just so happened to Chloe Graham. She was only the top of the fashion world, a legendary designer that everyone in the building wished they were able to meet.

Yes some of them were jealous of Kurt, some hated him like Pete did, but because he was so talented, they hated that it came so easy to him. They had to work harder to get designs that are accepted by their supervisor, and they don't even make it up to Chloe's line. At least, they don't if they don't catch her eye. Most of the time, when she does get some sketches from another floor, she has Kurt look at them first. He's really nice about and wants to help them become better designers, but Chloe leaves it to him. She'll just say 'You can do it! Kurt worked hard too, he's been doing this since he was a child. I trust his judgement.' And that was that.

Kurt kind of felt guilty, he felt bad that those who wanted it as badly as Kurt were trying their best to get their designs on the runway, but couldn't seem to get it quite right. He always tried to help, he always be presenting new sketches to Chloe. There many different clothing lines that were run by Chloe. She made sure that Kurt had one in and every single runway show they held. Just one outfit. She called her 'Shooting Star Bonus', and it would always be the last one to appear. So Kurt tried to help anyone that he could. He knew that they could make great clothing lines. They got into the building after all. He just had keep playing strong.

Playing strong even though Pete was there every step of the way making it a living hell. But, Kurt had been through this kind of childish stuff in high school. It reminded him of it. He thought back to those days when they had to practice for the next show. He missed it, he missed the lessons every week. He missed Mr. Schue and everyone from Glee. They had a group thing planned in the next coming month. It was for the anniversary of Finn's death. Every time Kurt thought about his brother, he felt so many different things at the same time; grief, sadness, anger. He used to get the feeling of being all alone. But, with Blaine by his side, that feeling went away. But, the pain, never went away. It just grew to be more bearable.

"Kurt! Hey there! Glad to see ya back on planet earth. You've been locked in a daydream for hours. You okay?"

"What? Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"I know, you always get before everyone else and leave to get coffee, and then you're the last to leave." Tom laughed.

"Wait, what time is it?" Kurt asked looked around. He never saw anyone leaving the building but it was dark outside. On his table lay 42 new sketches. None of them were colored and Chloe preferred that they have color, really she just wants them complete before she takes a look.

"It's uh, 11:45pm. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just-I gotta go. I was supposed to meet Blaine for dinner tonight." Tom gave a face that said he didn't wanna be there when that conversation happened.

"You better get going, buddy." Kurt began to rush all of his papers into his port folio bag and started to gather his stuff.

"Here, let me help." Tom offered his empty hands to help carry his stuff, but someone snatched a few of Kurt's sketches out of his hands. Tom and Kurt jerked their heads up to see none other than Pete.

"Ugh, what do you want, Pete? I'm in a hurry." Kurt said. Pete was intently looking at Kurt's designs.

"I couldn't help but over hear. So sorry about you missing your dinner date with Blaine. I hope he isn't too mad. But, with eyes like his, I don't think there's a bad bone in his very muscularly toned body." Pete said smiling at Kurt. His face made Tom cringe.

"Back off Pete, Blaine is my husband. Our lives are none of your business." Kurt said snatching his work from Pete. Without another word Kurt and Tom quickly walked out of beautifully, multi-colored office. Pete looked on as they left. He happened to look down at Kurt's desk and saw a sketch of a beautiful what and black dress. It seemed to be finished. Next to it was a sticky note that said, 'Ready for Chloe'. Pete looked around real quick to make sure that no one was looking and casually picked it up off of Kurt's desk and left with a devious smile on his face.

On the way out to the subway, two blocks away from their office, Tom and Kurt talked about how creepy it was that Pete kept hitting on Blaine in front of Kurt, and Blaine is never there! He always did it. Whatever Pete had towards Kurt, Tom didn't know. He had never met someone who was that...crazy. Kurt just fights back. He never let's it get him down. He always manages to come back two steps ahead. Tome admired Kurt for that.

"You know, everyone likes how you can stand up to him. I mean, his dad owns the building. And he's a royal pain in the ass."

"He thinks he's royal, that's for sure." They both started laughing. They arrived to the subway and Tom helped Kurt to situate his stuff. He patted Kurt on the back.

"Have a good night."

"I'll try." Kurt said with an uneasy look on his face.

"Look, don't worry. I'm sure Blaine is just concerned. I've never seen a couple who were as much in love as you and Blaine. Everything will turn out fine." Kurt smiled. Tom gave him a quick hug and Kurt waived goodbye walking down into the subway. Tome turned and left for home. As for Kurt, well he plugged his ears with his headphones and listened to music the whole ride. He kept an eye out, as usual, anything could happen. He kept thinking about Blaine, he missed him. They were married and they lived together and he missed him. He guessed it was common. People most days worked so much they missed their family at home. He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't be too mad. Kurt closed his eyes and just let all of his thoughts disappear.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, Kurt jolted upright looking at everyone getting off. He heard the conductor say the name of street one last time, he realized is was his, he rushed to grab his stuff and almost didn't make it out of the doors. He took a moment to catch his breath while standing on the platform. He looked at his phone and saw that is was almost 12:30pm already. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so reckless. He hurried up the stairs and went straight the sidewalk to hail a cab. He usually takes the bus but it doesn't run at midnight so it wouldn't come this way again. Finally after ten minutes, he was able to spot one. Then began the twenty minutes car ride to home.

He took a few minutes to close his eyes again and his mind wondered off to his sketches. He was thinking about which ones he would present to Chloe the next day. He remembered that he would still have to put color in them. And he had to be in the next day at 9am. It made him think about dealing witte tomorrow morning, then he thought about the sketches that he shoved into his bag. He started to panic. He grabbed and searched frantically for a specific sketch. He searched his entire bag and even the back of the cab. He didn't see it. He thought back hard.

'It was the first one I finished. Oh no!' He thought. He had left the one he wanted to show Chloe for the next runway show, which was next week. It wasn't in his bag it was on his desk, at work, where Pete was last. His sketch of the black and white ball gown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Everything is gonna be okay' he repeated over and over in his head. He had to trust that it would be there in the morning when he came in. But, he couldn't help the sickening feeling that Pete would see it and try to sabotage him again.

"Everything ok back there pal?" The gruffly looking cabbie asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Kurt replied.

"Really? 'Cuz, you still have realized that were at the end of the road." Kurt looked outside and saw their apartment building.

"Oh, uh sorry. Here, keep the change." Kurt said shoving some money in the cabbie's hand. He grabbed his stuff and headed inside the building. He got to their apartment door and quietly went inside. If Blaine was asleep, Kurt didn't want to wake him up. He set his keys and bag near the door and locked it. He walked into the dining room and placed his folio bag on the table. He grabbed a cup of coffee, a few of his sketches and his color kit, and sat down on the couch. What he didn't expect to see when he turned on the light, was his husband sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Ah! Oh, Blaine. You scared the hell out of me." Blaine was sitting quietly, in his pajamas, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked like one of those parents who wait up to scare the hell out of their kids who stayed out too late.

"Look, I'm sorry about dinner. We had a clothing line lose stitching, we had to come up with new sketches for the show next week. I lost track of time, I didn't even take a break today."

"Kurt, just stop." Blaine said. Kurt looked up at Blaine, surprised by his tone. Blaine just looked to the floor.

"You were late again."

"I know, I missed our dinner. I'm sorry, It's just been so crazy at work and, I didn't realize what time it was-"

"No Kurt, it's not that. I didn't know where you were. You usually call me when you won't make it."

"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Ever since you got attacked a few years ago, I've been nervous when you're out at night alone. I know you can handle yourself but, you're my husband. I'm going to worry." Kurt looked down to the floor for a second. Then he stood and walked over to Blaine and took his hand.

"I know you worry Blaine. And I appreciate that you know I can handle myself, and I can. And you right, I should've called you." Remembering what happened a few years ago put a pain in Blaine's heart, and his eyes began to get blurry.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. I always have and I always will. And I'll call from now on, I promise." Kurt then placed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you, too. Forever and ever."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Kurt woke up he was smiling. He was sure that last night had something to do with it because he looked around the room and saw clothes spread everywhere. He smiled again as he looked at Blaine, still asleep on his side of the bed. He just looked so peaceful, Kurt didn't want to wake him up. He got out of bed and got ready for work, and did his usual routine; including making a pot of coffee and leaving a note for Blaine.

He was to head out the door when he suddenly got really dizzy. He stopped at the door and leaned against the wall to steady himself. He took a deep breath and after it passed, he stood back up ready to go. 'I'll just have to get a salad for lunch.' He thought to himself. He thought about last night and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since the night before yesterday. Then to confirm his suspicions his stomach grumbled. He reached his hand down to cover his stomach and happened to look at his watch. He realized if he didn't leave now he would be late. He had to hurry and get those sketches done so he could get back home to Blaine.

He hurried out the door and to the road to hail a cab. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to get one. So far, his day was going good. He sat with his ear buds in listening to the latest Lady Gaga song the whole ride to the subway. The subway wasn't too crowded in the car he was in, which never happens. He almost thought he was still at home asleep. Again he listened to his music on the way to work. He opened his portfolio and tried to imagine what colors would go great with some of his designs. Chloe had already approved the designs themselves, all he had to do was add color.

What seemed like a few minutes turned out to be thirty minutes. The conductor announced the destination and he rushed to get off the train. He almost didn't make it, but with some unknown lucky force, he did. He hurried above ground and started to hail a cab. He thought he had one when it pulled to the curb, but some slightly older gentlemen ran to the cab and jumped in before Kurt could even move. He sighed, getting a cab was what he hated most. He was just about to call it quits and start to walk to work when a cab pulled up and asked if he needed a ride. The driver was a guy no older than Kurt, a very _cute_ guy. He admits he thought he was cute, but that he wasn't cuter than Blaine. Thinking about Blaine made him as he go into the cab. Kurt was quiet the entire ride just staring out the window looking and listening to the life outside of it. Before he knew he was at work.

He paid the cab, and hurried into the building, even though he was nowhere near late. In fact he was a little early. He hurried to his desk and began his work. He knew that Chloe wouldn't be in for at least another hour. He was hoping that he could get his work done before that so he could give them to her, get her okay, and then take off. 'I could really use a whole day with Blaine', he thought to himself. In that moment he promised himself that he would spend more time with Blaine.

For the next few hours he worked on getting the sketches ready for his presentation. Chloe came in quickly and she hardly said a word to anyone and she wasn't bright like she usually is. She was always smiling and saying good morning to everyone when she came into work. It was her passion, she loved it, just like Kurt. That's why they always got along and why Chloe had chosen Kurt to be sort of her apprentice. He's just as passionate as she.

Kurt was working on his third to last sketch when he looked up and saw that it was 3:45 pm. He needed to get his sketches in to Chloe and fast. If he wanted to make it to dinner with Blaine, he would have to leave at 4 pm. He sighed deeply and tried to focus on his work and not the clock. Tom walked over to his desk to see what was troubling his friend.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good?" He asked leaning up against the square pole that stood next to Kurt's desk.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just gotta get these in to Chloe as fast as possible. I have to leave at four, I'm meeting Blaine for dinner. I promised him I would since I've been working so much lately."

"Oooh, meeting Blaine for dinner? Can I come?" Pete asked with a hint of a flirtatious voice. Kurt gave him his best scowl. He was just fed up with his attitude.

"Pete, I'm not in the mood today." Then Kurt saw it. He saw his sketch of the black and white dress. That was the one he was most excited about to show Chloe.

"Where did you get that?" He asked staring at the page.

"Oh, this? I did the quick sketch last night. I'm taking it to Chloe to look at for the new runway show."

"Okay, Pete. That's funny. Hand me my sketch."

" _Your_ sketch? I did this on my own." He tried to argue. Kurt stood and looked at Pete intensely.

"That sketch was left on my desk after I left work last night."

"Oh really? Maybe it was on my desk last night." Suddenly they heard Chloe's voice coming towards them and Pete smiled a devilish smile and Kurt and stepped aside to catch Chloe as she passed.

"Chloe, just the angel I was looking for." Kurt and everyone around them rolled their eyes. Pete handed her the sketch and her eyes went wide.

"My, my, my! What a gorgeous design! So simple with the color, yet mesmerizing. Is this really your work?" She looked at Pete and smiled brightly. Kurt watched her reaction and was ready to just take the sketch and rip it into pieces, but then he would've ripped his own sketch so he calmed himself down.

"That it is. I finished late last night. I wanted to be able to present it to you first thing." Chloe was looking at the sketch more closely.

"You finished this last you say? Then why would you put a previous date on here then? And I must say that this does look familiar." That's when Kurt stepped forward.

"That's because I've already showed it to you once. _I_ recently added color to it last night. Where I signed out at almost midnight."

"If it's your sketch then how did I have it?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Little did he know that Kurt had something to destroy his little plan to take Kurt's work for his own. He watched as Kurt reached into his desk and pulled out a colorless sketch of the same exact dress.

"Because I have the original. I never use the same sketch to color it." He handed it to Chloe and she looked at him with a proud smile on her face.

"Very nice Mr. Hummel. Very well thought of."

"Thank you. I have those other sketches ready for you as well. I just promised Blaine that I would meet him for dinner."

"Oh, wait no longer! Go! Be with him!" Kurt smiled and they kissed a cheek and Kurt started to gather his things. As he was, Pete decided it was the perfect moment to start antagonizing him.

"You knew that I wouldn't be able to take that sketch as my own. Yet you still manage to take pleasure in making a fool of me! You always have been the star student haven't you? Well I will most certainly not be giving up. One day, Chloe will see my work! And it will be greater than your!"

"What work you don't- have any." Kurt was cut short at his comeback. He started to feel dizzy. He leaned against his desk as Pete began his rang again.

"Ha, you haven't seen anything I have done. I don't let just anyone see my work. It's meant for more important and worthy eyes than yours."

"Well then I feel sorry for whoever is worthy enough to see it. You-" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence due to the dizziness getting worse. His head began to feel fuzzy as well and he started to loose his balance. He looked around him and saw Tom and a few others were right next to him, their faces holding worried expressions. He tried to talk to them but his words weren't making any sense.

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" No he wan't okay. His head felt weird. He wanted Blaine. He wanted to go home to Blaine. Suddenly everything went black as he felt air brushing past him, and a hard surface against his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ring Ring Ring!"

"Hello?...Yes, this is Blaine...What?...I'll be right there?!" With that he sighed heavily and hung up the phone. He quickly grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out of the door. He quickly made his way to the subway and started to run the rest of the way to the hospital after he got off the subway. As soon as he entered through the double doors, Tome was standing there with someone he had never met.

"Blaine!" Tom reached out his arms and Blaine hugged their friend.

"Tom! What- what happened?"

"I don't know. He just collapsed. He was perfectly fine when he came in this morning." Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His worry was etched all over his face. Tom noticed this and place a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Why don't you go speak to a nurse, see what you can find out." Blaine nodded his head and started for the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find out how my husband is doing. He was brought in about thirty minutes ago." The male nurse looked up at Blaine and sneered when he heard the word husband. He was short, bald, portly man who wore large circular glasses.

"Look kid, the doctor will come to see you when he can. He has other patients to worry about." The hate in his voice made Blaine's skin crawl. Apparently the nurse didn't care about Kurt, at all. Luckily the doctor walked up to the desk at that very moment and apparently heard every word that nurse said.

"Mr. Anderson? My name is Dr. Gold. Kiera here will take you to your husband. I will be there in a moment, just have to file some paperwork." The doctor was a tall thin man around 45, he had a head full of jet black hair and looked like he ran every morning. He gave Blaine a genuinely caring smile. Blaine and Tom followed nurse Kiera to Kurt's room.

Dr. Gold turned to the portly nurse with a look of rage on his face. Dr. Gold knew of the nurses dislike of LGBT and he always had to keep an eye on him. He had never been rude or heartless towards a patient or their family, until now. The nurse looked at the doctor and knew that he was going to get chewed out.

"This is for 204. Report to Mary. The head nurse will take over your cases for today. Meet me at Dr. Stevens office in an hour. We're gonna talk about what happened." The nurse looked at Dr. Gold with unmistakable resentment. But, the look didn't phase the kind doctor. The nurse couldn't understand why Dr. Gold was so nice. And Dr. Gold couldn't understand why that nurse was so inhumane. The nurse took the paperwork and Dr. Gold jotted something down on another chart and handed it to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before going their separate ways, for now.

On the way to Kurt's room, Blaine and Tom saw someone waling towards them. He walked over with a sassy sway in his stride. Not the beautifully graceful kind like Kurt had, but an arrogant, snobby kind. Blaine knew immediately who it was. He had met him before, when going to some of the work holiday parties Kurt took him to. He kept hitting on him right in front of Kurt. He knew that this was the person who kept trying to sabotage Kurt's career. Tom saw the look on Blaine's face and knew that he needed to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. Besides, he himself was about ready to punch Pete square in the face.

"Blaine! It's so good to see you again. Well, not under theses circumstances."

"'Circumstances?'" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Kurt getting and ending up in the hospital of course. I mean, if I were your husband, Blaine, I would make sure that I spent enough time with you, so that I wasn't always working; slowly working myself to death at that." Blaine let him finish the last sentence, but then as if on instinct he stepped forward quickly, raising his arm to swing his fist, but as Pete began to finch, Tom grabbed his arm and pulled away from Pete.

"Easy, there! He's not worth it! And besides. If you start a fight in a hospital you could get kicked out before seeing your husband." Blaine stood there looking at Pete as if he was ready to go all Lord Voldemort on him. Tom edged him towards the other hallway, towards the nurse who was on the wall phone with security. They walked towards the nurse who had just hung up the phone. Blaine looked at the nurse worriedly, thinking that something bad had happened to Kurt.

"Is everything ok?"He rushed out. The nurse raised her arms out at waist height to reassure the worried husband.

"No, sir. I just called security to remove that gentleman from the hospital. I noticed he was disturbing you." Blaine just looked at the nurse in amazement. He was surprised, yet very grateful.

"The moment they reached Kurt's door, Blaine froze. He wasn't sure what Kurt's condition would be. He wasn't sure if Kurt would Blaine him for no noticing that something wrong. He didn't know if Kurt would forgive him for being so hard on him. He didn't know how long the feeling of guilt would remain in his heart. He didn't notice Tom stepping towards him, nor did he realize that Tom was speaking as well.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Blaine looked at Tom's concerned face. He didn't realize that he nodded his head, he didn't realize that they had opened the door and he certain didn't realize it when he walked into the room and started to cry. As his mind began to clear and he came back to reality, he saw more and more details on Kurt's face.

He was thinner than usual. He looked kind of pale, his skin seemed clammy. He hardly looked like Kurt. Blaine mentally kicked himself for not noticing that something was happening to his husband. He also mentally kicked himself for not doing anything about it. He knew that Kurt would tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he would still feel guilty, as if he was to blame.

Blaine found himself sitting down in the chair next to Kurt's bed. He slowly and cautiously took Kurt's hand, not wanting to disturb the I.V. Blaine noticed how unmoving Kurt was and it made him feel uneasy. Kurt was always on the move. He was always doing something whether it be working or singing, anything. But, never unmoving. Blaine just kept staring at Kurt's face. He knew it was Kurt, but it didn't really look like him. He sat there and wondered how he could have ended up like this. How could he have let himself get like this? Kurt has always been so careful about his health. He's particular about what he eats, about his exercise. Blaine just didn't understand.

Tom began to feel a little out of place. Sure he was friends with Kurt but this was a time for family. He's met Kurt's family before, quite a few actually. He knew that he needed to do something. He couldn't just stand there and see Kurt lying in the bed so sick and so frail. He hated to see his friend in such a way. He's always seen him so strong and alive. Now he seemed so still and weak. It kind of scared him.

Knowing that Blaine was in no condition to be on the phone, he decided he would call the rest of their family. He slowly walked over to Blaine, nodding at the nurse who took the moment as queue to leave. He placed his right hand on Blaine's left shoulder to grab his attention. Blaine slightly jerked, startled by the touch. He looked up at Tom quickly.

"Sorry. If you want I can call Rachel and his parents for you." Tom spoke softly. Blaine smiled at his friend gratefully and patted his hand.

"Thanks, Tom. I really appreciate it. You don't have to though."

"No, Blaine. It's fine. You stay with Kurt. I'll grab you some coffee, too." Blaine smiled again.

"Thanks, Tom." Blaine patted Tom's hand again and turned back to Kurt as Tom stepped quietly out of the room, pulling out his cell phone. He walked to the end of the hallway to a small seating area near the windows and waited for Rachel to answer. He had been invited to Kurt and Blaine's several times so their family ended up getting to know Tom pretty well. He was there family friend. He began to worry when she didn't answer at first, but after the fifth, he felt relief.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel. It's Tom." He answered plainly.

"Tom! Hi! How are you? Do you need any fashion advice? Oh, wait you want to surprise Kurt and Blaine something?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"No. Uh actually. We're at Kings County Hospital." The other end was silent for a moment.

"W-Why. Are you all okay? Are Kurt and Blaine okay?" Tom took a deep breath. He knew she would take it hard. They had told him about what had happened the year that Kurt was attacked. He knew that those memories were coming back, and were going to be difficult to deal with.

"Blaine is fine. Kurt just got...he passed out at work this morning. The doctor is gonna come and talk to Blaine in a few minutes. I thought he should stay with Kurt while I called you and his parents. " Tom could hear a sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"I'm, I'm on way there now. I'll call his parents. Just stay with Blaine. Don't let him be alone."

"Okay. I will. I'm getting him a coffee, I'll get you one too."

"Thank you, Tom. And thank you for being there." Rachel said in that emotional voice that always gets the other person worked up.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm not that far from Brooklyn."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." As Tom hung up the phone he headed towards the cafeteria. By the time he had gotten back to the room. He saw the doctor leaving.

"Doctor?"

"Hi. Can I help you? Oh, wait. I'm so sorry you're with Mr. Anderson?"

"Yeah. I work with his husband. How is he? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, I shouldn't be telling someone who's not family."

"Doctor please. Blaine needs to be with his husband. I want to save him the heartache of telling everyone over and over again." Tom sighed.

"Look, as his doctor I'm sure you know his medical history. The attack a few years ago?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well he had that call again. One that devastated him. I just feel like I need to be here to do this for him. And I've been working side by side with Kurt and been part of their family for a few years now. I need to know how he is, doctor. Please." The doctor considered his words and nodded.

"You're right. Okay, well Mr. Hummel is suffering from extreme exhaustion and dehydration. His body was simply telling him it had had enough. He just needs a lot of rest and fluids. It's not life threatening, but it's enough to be concerned. At least two days here and some rest at home and he'll be good as new." Tom closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He reached out for the doctors hand.

"Thank God. Thank you, for everything doctor." The doctor shook Tom's hand as he nodded.

"Of'course." The doctor went on down the hall and after a moment Tom walked into the room. He saw Blaine had moved closer to Kurt. He was holding his hand tighter to his chest just looking at him. Then he heard Blaine begin to sing softly.

" _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"_

Tom didn't have the heart to disrupt him. This moment needed to be just them. Tom knew the meaning of the song. It was their song. So he just waited outside the door for Blaine to have this moment alone with Kurt.

 _"Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
 _Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_  
 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight._ "

Blaine sat in the quiet after he finished the song. He thought about how lucky Kurt was. He was going to be okay. He just couldn't stand to see Kurt like this. He just wanted him to wake up so he could tell that he loved him. So he could apologize for not noticing the signs, for pushing him too hard. He wanted to do anything and everything in his power to help Kurt get better and stay that way. He would tell, when he woke up. Then suddenly a single word came from towards the bed, and cleared the silence in the room. Blaine's eyes went wide, and his voice disappeared.

"Blaine?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Blaine?"_

Blaine heard Kurt's voice, though a soft whisper, and jerked his head towards Kurt. His heart leapt in his chest. He half expected to have been hearing things. His heart beat inside his chest harder than it ever had before. He realized, looking at Kurt, that he wasn't hearing things. There Kurt was looking right up at him. Seeing those eyes took his breath away, they always did.

"Kurt?" He scooted closer to his husband, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Kurt looked at him confusedly, looking around the room with a little worry.

"Blaine. What happened?" He asked, his voice still a whisper. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand gently and as soon as he looked into Kurt's eyes again he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I should've noticed that you were working too hard. You always work so much, It's what you love to do. I didn't think anything could happen to you."

"Blaine. Sl-slow down. I don't understand."

"You passed out at work. The doctor said that you are exhausted and dehydrated. He said that it was bad enough to be concerned. You...got sick, Kurt. The doctor said a few days rest and some fluids here in the hospital and you'll be fine to go home." Kurt looked at his husband. He hadn't thought that he was working too much. His career was his passion, he loved it! How could he be so wrapped up in it that he would make himself sick? He admitted that he had been eating less, but he never thought that he was hurting himself.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to get so wrapped up in the designs. I-"

"Kurt, It's ok. It's not your fault. You love your job! You're dream came true and you were enjoying living it."

"No, Blaine. Being with you is my dream. Being a designer is just a bonus. You are the love of my life and all Iv'e ever wanted was to live our lives as a married couple." Kurt looked down to his lap in shame.

"And it is my fault. I was too busy worried about the designs that I didn't realize what I was doing to myself; to you. All those dinners? Coming home late, leaving early in the morning, that just isn't me. I don't know how I got so caught up in it, Blaine. I'm sorry. I promise I will limit my time at the studio to be more reasonable. And I promise I will not miss another dinner again." Kurt began to shed a few tears. He felt guilty for worrying Blaine. He hadn't meant to do this to himself. He just wanted to make sure that he got designs in so they could be on the runway.

"You mean more to me than any runway show. I love you, Blaine." Blaine was speechless. Kurt was the one in the hospital, he was the one who was sick, and he was the one who was apologizing. That was one of the qualitites that Kurt had that made him such a great person. But, it was really no one's fault. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand and smiled at him.

"All I care about, is that you're okay. I was just really worried. And I actually blamed myself, I still do."

"For what?"

"For not noticing that something was wrong you. That you were making yourself sick. I could've prevented this. I could've told you that you that you were working too much and to try to leave the studio at a decent hour. There are things that I could've done to help keep you from ending up in here, Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath and released it. He looked at Kurt and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurt looked at his husband intently.

"When I got that call from Tom. The first thing that I thought of was the one I got a few years ago. It brought me back to that, and I could feel my chest tighten. It felt like I couldn't breath. I was so scared that it had happened again and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. In that moment, I realized that it does take two people in a marriage to take care of one another. We both get so wrapped up in things that were passionate about, we can sometimes let other things slip by. I don't want you to feel responsible for it, I just want you know that... I love you more than anything in this world. And I promise to make sure that I'm a better husband."

"Blaine, you're not a bad husband. Okay, we'll both hold to our promises. We'll make sure neither of us gets too enveloped in our work or something else. Once I get outta here. And I hope it's soon because I cannot stand the smell of hospitals." Blaine laughed. He genuinely laughed.

"There's the Kurt I know and love." They both smiled at each other and Blaine leaned in and placed a lovingly kiss upon Kurt's lips, and Kurt returned the kiss. Blaine scooted up as Kurt lifted the blankets and Blaine laying on the bed next to Kurt. Blaine's head was slightly lower than Kurt's, so Kurt place an arm around Blaine's waist. They snuggled up together and relaxed in each other's arms.

As the two were talking, Tom had moved down the hall to sit in the seating area at the end near the window. He felt that those moments were meant to be private. Plus he needed to call Rachel and let her know she can call off the panic trip. So he called her and told to wait to call Kurt and Blaine until tomorrow and that Kurt was going to be just fine, and reassured her that he just needed rest. Although, he knew that she would be coming anyway. He would greet her at the door and checked on Kurt and Blaine until she got here, too.

Rachel told him that she had called his father, which they all knew that he wasn't going to like. Especially since he was going to be fine and just needed rest. Burt Hummel tended to overreact. But, they could understand his worry. It is his son in the hospital after all. And with their medical history, well let's just say that they can't really just tell him to stay home and just check on them later. Little did they know that his was already on his way to the airport.

Tom went to check on Kurt and Blaine again to see how they were doing. He creaked the door open just a little and saw that they hadn't moved from their spots earlier. They had fallen asleep and he wasn't about to disturb them. They needed this, to just be together. He was actually kind of jealous. Not of either of them being with the other, but jealous of what they have. He wanted to have something like what they have. His last boyfriend broke up with him about two months ago. He was still kind of raw about it, but he had taken the first few steps to moving on. He came back to reality and closed the door quietly. He walked back down the hallway make the call he was dreading. Calling Chloe to let her know what happened with Kurt. He honestly wasn't sure how she would react, and he was really glad he was there at the hospital with the patient than in the line of her wrath.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER...** 3 3 3 3

Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen cooking their dinner with the family. Kurt had been out of the hospital for almost a month and he was already getting back to being his old self. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was stirring the veggies in the frying pan. Kurt looked back at him and smiled back. He looked down at the pan, added a few grains of salt, but not too much. His dad still had to watch what he ate. He looked back at Blaine to ask for the pepper and he found his husband staring at him with that same smile.

"What?" He smiled back again, he couldn't help but feel like it were the old days, when they just moved to their new apartment as newly weds.

"Ah, nothing. I just, I missed you." Kurt hid his wince with a smile. He knew that it would take time to completely get over what happened recently, and he already had a few date nights planned with Blaine. He really needed to make up for lost time. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine passionately. He dropped the spatula on the counter and Blaine forgot the pepper on the island. They scooted closer and the kiss deepened. Blaine grabbed gently placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's head and the kiss turned into a make out session. They were going for a good few minutes until they heard the doorbell ring. They both jerked away from each other startled. The looked at each other silently, and then busted out laughing.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped and went back to the frying vegetables. Blaine laughed again and walked to the door, Kurt hollering a loud "Don't laugh at me Blaine Anderson!" Which only made Blaine laugh harder.

Blaine opened the door to reveal Rachel and Jesse. They all exchanged 'heys' and hugs and Blaine showed them in. They immediately followed the smell of food to the kitchen where they knew Kurt was. Rachel rushed to give him a hug and they let it linger for a few seconds since they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. Rachel's rehearsal schedule was tightly nit.

"Hey! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Oh I've missed you so much! That smells really good. You really are a man of many talents. You have great fashion sense, you're the best performer I know, and you can cook the most amazing meals! How do you stand all this Blaine?" Rachel laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Well I married him, Rachel!" Everyone had a good laugh. They talked about anything and everything, and eventually they started up some music and they began to sing. It felt like old times again. They were just enjoying it and savoring the moment. As the minutes passed a lot of the Glee alumni started to arrive at different times of night. Burt and Carole arrived around the time that dinner was ready, their flight having been delayed. Carole couldn't have been happier to be off the plane. Apparently Burt had been hard to keep calm. He was anxious to get to his son and to spend some time with him.

After everyone arrived they had a long and entertaining dinner. They all talked about their current lives and what they planned next. Rachel mentioned her nomination for a Tony award, and she pretty much couldn't stop talking about it. Which wasn't exactly new for Rachel. She's always been that way. It was quit as annoying as it was back then, she doesn't do it all the time, but for this she had reason boast about it. She was excited! And they were proud of her.

Later on that night everyone were in the living room just hanging out and talking about old times. Mercedes told them about her new album that's about to come out and she invited them to come along the tour. Artie got his first job as a movie producer. Sam was actually offered a full time position as a the head football coach for a local college in Lima.

After a few hours Blaine filled everyone's glass, and he, Kurt and Rachel stood to the center of the living room. A few minutes of trying to get everyone to stop talking about themselves later, they had everyone's attention. Many different things were going through the others' heads. Pretty much everyone thought they were going to talk about Rachel's musical. But, they actually had no idea.

"Hey everyone. First we want to say thank you for coming. It's really nice to have everyone back together. We missed you guys, a lot actually." Kurt began. He took a moment and started again.

"Ever since, I got out of the hospital I had been thinking about, well, life actually; how short it can be. And how everything in it means a lot more than we think it does. There are moments when you know that you're ready to start a new chapter. To add another adventure to your life. Blaine and I have decided to do just that." Everyone was silent, some looked at one another in confusion.

"Blaine and I have decided to have a baby." Everyone looked at them in shock for a few seconds. It was Tina and Mercedes who broke the silence.

"That's amazing!"

"We're so happy for you! If you need anything at all. I'd be glad to help."

"Yeah, I actually know a great doctor who'd help you find a surrogate." They both gave Kurt and Blaine a hug.

"Actually, Mercedes. We have a surrogate already." Mercedes and Tina backed up so that the others could see them.

"That's where I come in. I've agreed to be their surrogate. They are my best friends, and I couldn't imagine doing this for anyone but them."

"When did they ask you?" Burt asked.

"A few weeks ago. Jesse and I talked it over and we agreed a few days ago."

"That's great!" Carole said.

"And that's actually not really the news we wanted to tell you. But it does have something to do with what we just told you." Everyone quieted down and waited for the actual news.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said excitedly. The girls screamed and ran to three soon to be parents. The boys waited for the girlst to calm down and back up a little to give Kurt and Blaine hand shakes and hugs. After they were all finished, Burt and Carole walked up to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel.

"We couldn't be happier for you. We are so proud of you, and you will make great parents." Burt was a little shocked at first. He never expected to be a grandfather this soon. But he was happy for his son. He was making a big decision and he was making it with his husband. He realized just then how much his son had grown up. He was going to be a father. They were going to the happiest they've ever been. He prayed and hoped that they would have a smooth sail through the pregnancy. He was going to make sure they had anything they needed.

3 3 3 **NINE MONTHS LATER** 3 3 3

"The baby's coming!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh, god, okay. Uh, Blaine! The baby's coming! Grab the go bags!"

Kurt and Blaine were in the delivery room with Rachel, along with Mercedes. Rachel demanded that she have at leave one woman in there with her. Some of the glee alumni were able to come for the delivery. The others couldn't be there. But the first day back from the hospital they were all there, in Rachel, Jesse, Blaine, and Kurt's apartment for a celebration. They had decided to announce the baby's name to everyone at once.

"Hey, everyone. I know you're probably wondering what we've named the baby."

"Would you tell us already?" Puck practically shouted. Rachel walked up next to the two fathers with the baby in her arms. They looked at everyone, who had huge smiles on all of their faces.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to our daughter." Rachel said, then looked at Kurt.

"Elizabeth Hummel Anderson."


End file.
